Uniforms Are Itchy
by junkii
Summary: Itchy uniforms are MEANT to be taken off. If only teachers could see that. [TamakiKaoru oneshot]


**A/N: **I do not own Ouran or any characters. D: Bisco Hatori does (Lucky woman.) I just like to use her lovely characters and form together weird crack pairings. (Like this). Enjoy the short story 8D; (Oh; and don't kill me. I mean good.)

Uniforms; one of the MANY hassles at the Private High School known as Ouran. It's ESPECIALLY bothering when you're trying to snog your boyfriend behind the Gym! The buttons and zippers get in the way! Can't the faculty see to it that this is a problem? For Tamaki Suoh; the lovely Prince Charming of the joyful Host Club, he couldn't stand uniforms. It was a typical Friday afternoon, right after school even let out. Host Club had a break today, and he figured why not? He deserved a good snog with his boyfriend, Kaoru! So here he was; fumbling with the buttons.

"KAORUUUU! It's too hard!" Tamaki whined, his blue eyes all too eager. The younger of the Hitachiin twins sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried helping him. Their "snogs" weren't...typical. Not a simple peck, no, never. It was more of a full-blown sex act, right behind their school. They didn't seem to mind, nor did the females who were always at the Host Club. The old 'brotherly love' act wasn't going on anymore. Hikaru, Kaoru's older brother, got fed up with the incest, so he went for Haruhi; one of the younger members, who happened to be in their class.

Kaoru didn't seem to mind...

...and the yaoi fangirls saw why.

Most of them were disappointed about Tamaki not being single anymore, but it WAS yaoi. Another sigh escaped from the young male, who was getting more frustrated as well. He tried and tried; yet the buttons seemed plastered on. He cursed a little, making Tamaki straighten up a tad. He really didn't approve of Kaoru's choice of words, for some of them rubbed off the blonde 'king' himself. Kaoru clenched his fists and looked up at Tamaki, frowning. "What is it, my prince?"

"We're just going to have to tear them off."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"We can ALWAYS buy new ones! We ARE rich!"

"True...but Kaoru...this is my favorite one..."

"Well, we won't have our snog..."

"...I'm just gonna have to find a new favorite!" Tamaki announced, immediatly ripping his uniform off. Kaoru blushed slightly at the sudden notion, yet his lips formed into a smile as he started kissing Tamaki again. The older male already started ripping Kaoru's shirt uniform off, not caring at the TEACHERS that were glancing at them with curiousity. Kaoru didn't mind being pinned to the wall; it was quite enjoyable actually. He never had the courage to be on top; neither. "Mmm...Kaoru...cinnamon cologne? My favorite"

"I know, milord...I put it on especially for you." the boy cooed, his fingers trailing down Tamaki's sides. It sent chills down his spine, which excited him even more. The only chance for this special 'snog' episode was on Friday and Saturday. Friday took place after school; and Saturday mainly took place at Tamaki's house. (Kaoru usually stayed the night on Friday). Tamaki nibbled at his ears, sniffing the Strawberry scented shampoo the red-head wore. A soft moan escaped Kaoru; making Tamaki grin. "I missed you, you know I always do..."

"Yes, I know Kaoru..."

"HEY! What do you punks think you're doing?" their Math teacher hollered, absolutely astonished that Tamaki of all people was...well, GAY. (She kinda sensed it though, he only looked at Kaoru). Tamaki pouted as he turned around, his naked chest gleaming in the sunlight. Kaoru wrapped his hands around him from behind, a head resting on the taller one's shoulder. "Well? Explain yourselves?"

"We were just...ITCHING to get out of our uniforms; Mrs..."

"You looked like you were enjoying yourselves..."

"We were! Until you interrupted us, you old hag!"

"Kaoru..."

"What! She looks like a hag..."

"You're just angry because you can't get your 'action'."

"I am! Now scram, you wench!" Kaoru yelled, pouting his lips. The teacher shook her head, crossing her arms. Tamaki sat up, picking both of their torn shirts off the ground. _Stupid buttons... _Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's hand, kissing it. He wondered why the old hag--teacher wasn't fazed by their 'boy love'. Even most teachers swoon at them, holding hands our snogging in the corridors. "Tamakiiiii..."

"I guess we'll have to finish up at home. At least you're staying tonight, love."

"Can we go shopping for uniforms tomorrow?"

"Yes; and MUCH more..."

"Oh, Tamaki" Kaoru swooned, his golden eyes batting at him. Tamaki scooped him up, Kaoru sticking a tongue out at the Math teacher, who WAS an old hag... the blonde male strided toward the limo, getting them both inside. They snogged a little more in the car; up until the driver hollered at them to stop before they made a mess. Finally arriving at the Suoh Mansion, Tamaki bounded out, Kaoru at his heels.

A few days later; they had the same problem with another uniform.

"Man; there went more money..."

"Be quiet Kaoru...we can always buy another."

"You're going to get tired of saying that..."

"What can I say? Those uniforms are itchy!"


End file.
